The End is Only the Beginning
by Inferno56678
Summary: Sometimes the End is something more then it seems... Note: This story will be continued in Multiple crossovers but this is the starting point to all of them Rated M for Language and Violence


Well I have decided to give this writing thing another try. I hope that I am able to improve on what I did before and not do what I hate about other stories… Here we go

Disclaimer

Nope don't own Harry Potter

"_It was important, Dumbledore said, to fight, and fight again, and keep fighting, for only then could evil be kept at bay, though never quite eradicated. . . ."_

― Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Prologue

In any other story I would have been a hero. My friends would have stood by my side. I would have had a family….. This is not that kind of story

Azkaban was built to hold the most dangerous criminals' wizard society has to offer and the cells were designed for it. Each cell was covered in wards and runes to hold the prisoner in, wards to cancel magic, to drain the prisoner physically and mentally of strength. The energy drained would be channeled into another matrix which would then after a wizard was completely drained his death would from a Dementor. Dementors are creatures pain, hate, sorrow, despair, but most of all death after all it is a "main ingredient."

In a tower that juts out of the mass of obsidian rock there lies a figure covered in filth so much that he is almost unrecognizable. Black chains hold his wrists and ankles bolted to the floor. A piece of stained cloth wraps around the head covering his eyes. The room has only ever held two people in its history. One was a man called Grindelwald and he was known as one of the strongest wizards of his generation only second Albus Dumbledore. The second occupant of the room lay there on the floor not able to move as the chains were enchanted to hold him to the position he was now. He had no idea how long it had been since he had been imprisoned the days had long since blurred together. His magic was the only thing sustaining his body for they had not fed him.

Despite all this he had never felt more at peace. His mind was a calm pool of serenity any he knew it bothered his captors. They had expected raving and screaming followed by intermittent bursts of struggling against the chains. They had expected him break and fall apart, and had he been any other person he would have. Hell is he had been imprisoned a week ago he would have broken within days. He could feel the presence of the Dementor floating outside the door of his cell. He could feel its agitation it wanted his pain and fear but its presence elicited nothing in him except maybe a tinge of bemusement. The Dementor would have to do much better if it wanted to make him fear it.

After all what did the Master of Death have to fear from anything?

_Fear_

_He could see it in their eyes. Hands held over their mouths in horror at his blood soaked figure glared at them in defiance. _

"_Ha…. Harry what have you done?" whispered a young woman her chestnut hair matted with sweat and filth. Her eyes stared at him in horror unable to comprehend what she was seeing._

_He smiled his lips pulling back from his teeth in a dangerous smile that promised death, "I won" and though his words had been little more than a raspy whisper they carried through the entire crowd._

_He could see that they didn't understand couldn't understand because if they tried to they would realize the horrible truth. They had through their inaction allowed the war and subsequently all the deaths to happen. Their refusal to fight, to bleed, to kill. They had tried to fight a battle without killing the enemy and had paid the price._

"_Mate do you realize what you're doing… what you did?!" Shouted a man with red hair nearly screaming his eyes full of rage and pain. Ron… That was this child's name, yes a child for only a child could be so naïve. _

_Though as he stared out at the congregation he realized that they all had that look of naivety. Was it magic that did this to people? Caused them to never grow up to realize the painful truth of this world. That sometimes you have to do what you have to do no matter how unpleasant. For if you don't who will fight? They did not understand that this was so much larger than them or even the whole wizard society. If they fell who would be there to protect the rest of the world? The Muggles despite their technology and ingenuity could never compete against the likes of wizards. The slaughter that would have been unleashed was horrific to think about billions dead because the Wizards were too cowardly to fight back._

_All he could feel was disgust as he glared at the crowd they were so self-absorbed in their lives that even now they did not understand. "You fools still don't understand do you?" He stated in a chilly voice glaring at them._

"_Understand?" shrieked Hermonie "What is there to understand? You killed them! You're no better than the Death Eaters!" _

_He snorted, "Fool child you have eyes but you do not see! You believe the world is sunshine and sparkles, that there is good in everyone, and that we all deserve second chances! You and the whole of our society are the reason that they got so far! If you all had fought back Voldemort would have been stopped in his tracks before he even started! He has less than thirty people with him yet he brought our society to its knees! It was up to me to end it, no matter what!"_

"_I can't believe you!" she screamed, "You ripped them apart even after they surrendered!"_

"_I should have just left them alive?" he whispered in a deadly voice, "They are responsible for the death of so many and to just leave them alive!?"_

"_Voldemort is dead its over" She screamed at him but he had already blocked her out turning back to the last of them. Draco Malfoy stared at him in terror trying to crawl away from him holding the stump of that used to be his left arm. Harry stepped forward and his boots splashed in the crimson life that surrounded the bodies of the Death Eaters or what was left of them. She was right he thought in a detached way I did rip them apart._

"_No!" Malfoy screamed "Please I'll do anything!"_

_Harry smiled like a wolf and as fast of lightning he grabbed the Malfoy heir by his throat. _

"_Money, Power, anything I want?"_

"_Yes!" Malfoy screeched "Anything please just let me live!"_

_Harry's eyes morphed going from bright Emerald to glowing Sapphire that flared with power. "Give me my friends back you son of a bitch!" Harrys hand blazed with cold blue flame that enveloped Malfoy incinerating him._

Harry felt himself yanked back to the present by the sound of his cell opening. "Greetings!" he said in a dry cracked voice, "Forgive me for not having the place cleaned up but I had no idea you were coming."

"Tall all ya want Potter" said a harsh masculine voice "Today's the last day that you're goanna be able to" There was a crack as the chains let go of Harry and retracted into the floor. The guard hauled Harry to his feet quickly and with practiced ease snapped on magic restraining cuffs to Harry's wrists, "Don't even think bout struggling boy I got fifteen guards just waiting to blow ya to pieces if ya do."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said in a bored voice "The thought didn't even occur to me after all I would miss your company if I did escape, I would terribly miss our little talks"

The guard laughed gruffly and said, "You talk big now but when you're up on the block ya will sing a different tune."

Harry was brought outside where the guards surrounded him and started the long march through the prison to the exit. As Harry stumbled down the various corridors of the prison trying his best to not hit anything with the blindfold completely cutting off his site. He knew it must be enchanted because no light made it through the cloth. Harry felt the eyes of the various inmates on him. He could not bring himself to care. He was tired and sore being stretched by chains on the ground had not done him any good for his health. Finally they reached the exit and after the gate when was unbarred and unlocked he arrived outside.

He breathed in the sea air and though he could not see it he felt the sun shining down upon his upturned face. He was only able to enjoy this welcome respite from the prison walk for a couple of moments as he was pulled along again by his guard. As the guard guided him along he felt his feet hitting the cobblestone of a path. Having been brought in before he could guess where they were heading now. He was proven correct as they arrived at a piece of rock that had grooves carved into it which he could feel with his toes. If he could see he knew he would have seen a runic circle keyed to the guards of the prison so they could bring or take inmates to and from the prison but so that if there was a prison break a prisoner could not get away and if they tried they would be ripped apart by the magic of the circle turning on them.

With a crack he and his guard disappeared. He could feel the air being squeezed from his body. With another crack they appeared upon a cobblestone street. He could feel the eyes of a large silent crowd upon him and momentarily he felt uncomfortable. He shook it off and when the guard behind him pulled off his blindfold he was nearly blinded. He quickly shut his eyes and then opened them while squinting gradually adjusting to the harsh light of the sun. Looking around himself he was slightly shocked by how large the crowd was.

He was pushed forward by the guards again with the crowd parting before them and he saw where they were heading. A slab of black rock with a half-moon impression along with a man garbed in black robes holding a sharp steel axe with the sun gleaming along its razor sharp edge.

Despite himself Harry quirked his mouth 'How old fashioned' he thought ruefully 'we really haven't changed from the Middle ages.

A man who harry assumed to be the new Minister stepped forward as Harry came to a stop in front of the block. "Harry Potter you have been sentenced to death on the morning of August 1st 1998 for crimes against Wizard Kind! May magic grant you mercy for we will grant none to you" said the Minister in a loud voice carried by the Sonorous charm to the entire crowd.

'Pompous fool' Harry thought, 'get on with it already!'

The man continued turning to Harry "The law dictates for us to give you your final words so speak them."

"Fuck you," Was Harrys only reply, and as the Minister reddened he kneeled before the block putting his head in the depression in the center. The minister gestured angrily to the Executioner who nodded and brought his axe up. Detached Harry watched as the axe flew down towards his neck and then suddenly time froze.

"It seems Mr. Potter that you are in a spot of trouble." Harry startled and stood up with shock staring at the man who he had thought he would never see again. As he stood up the world faded around them till they were standing in a completely blank area. An old man stood across from him in in robes covered in Lemon Drops and a gentle smile upon his face. "Hello again my dear boy…"

And Cut

Don't read if you don't want some Spolier (ish) content

I plan on writing multiple crossovers from this point so while this in itself is no crossover it is the prologue to multiple crossovers

Till I write again


End file.
